


These words we speak.

by albion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Berlin Wall, Cold War, Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Berlin wall comes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These words we speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this way back in 2010 and only thought of crossposting it now. huh.

The wall falls; men run across to their wives that they have not seen for forty years and children cry in excitement for this new world they have never seen; this world of trees and parks and grass and music.  
  
  
Ludwig waits for his brother.  
  
  
The other nations give their congratulations and support for the former members of the Eastern bloc. Feliks is embraced and Elizaveta kisses Roderich after what has seemed like eternity to both of them. No one mentions Ivan, of course.  
  
  
Ludwig waits for his brother.  
  
  
Alfred has the gall to throw a party. _In that commie’s face!_ he cries and he gets wildly drunk with Arthur and eventually they both pass out on the couch in a flurry of bad eighties rock and vinyl.  
  
  
It isn’t until after midnight that a hesitant knock sounds on Ludwig’s door.  
He answers, and there on his doorstep stands his brother, thinner and paler and with a lot more scars than he remembers him ever having. There are shadows in his eyes and around his neck is a pale scarf.  
  
  
Ludwig feels his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. He wants to cry for what his brother has become.  
But there is a flash in those blood red eyes, one that speaks of awesome and undying.  
  
  
Germany clears his throat and asks  
_How are you, brother?_  
  
  
Gilbert flashes a wild grin, opens his mouth  
  
  
  
and answers in Russian.  
  
  
  
And perhaps that kills Ludwig more than anything else.


End file.
